


Sold

by Jaxon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxon/pseuds/Jaxon
Summary: This is a very short drabble which follows on from the events of Potions Master.





	Sold

**Author's Note:**

> Severus is apprenticed to Borage, as set out in Potions Master - and Malfoy wasn't responsible (the notes of Potions Master explain this more thoroughly). Someone asked if Slughorn had taken an interest in Snape, would he still have become a Death Eater.
> 
> My response was that it was too late for Severus in this timeline - he’d had years of influence from key players in Slytherin house, and Lucius Malfoy made sure he had gifted him a watch… So if Malfoy/Voldemort hadn’t influenced his career, and didn’t pull strings for his Potions Mastery, then I think it might have happened a little like this:

“You’re always busy,” Lucius drawled as he followed Snape down the stone steps into the cool basement.  He watched in amazement as Snape picked up a cloth and started to furiously scrub a large bench.  “Have you been down here so long that you’ve forgotten you’re a wizard?”

Snape scowled. “Scourgify doesn’t work when you’re dealing with class three venoms.  You’ve got to use Muggle disinfectant.”

“Whatever it is, it smells appalling.”  Lucius looked Snape up and down and sneered.  “Does using Muggle disin-whatever also mean that you have to wear those awful Muggle garments?”

Snape tugged self-consciously at the collar of his shirt.  “I went through eight sets of robes last month,” he said, miserably. “I practically set up a standing order with Madam Malkin, but I’ve exhausted my wage.  I don’t get paid until next week.”

“Eight?”  Lucius gave a hearty laugh.  “You’re supposed to be honing your skills, not carelessly spilling precious ingredients over yourself.  I’m sure Borage loves you doing that.”

Snape’s scowl deepened further at his criticism.  “He does it too,” he protested.  “Between the venoms, and the disinfectant, and the splash back from some of the-”

“Listen,” Lucius interrupted, leaning over the bench, being careful not to touch it with his ornate robes, “I will go to Madam Malkin’s and arrange for your account to be settled each month by the Malfoy estate.”

Snape stopped scrubbing. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.  But only if you make yourself free on Tuesday.”  He gave a thin smile.  “Be at the Manor at 7.  Now, do be prompt, and Severus?”

“Yes?”

“I expect to see you in a new set of finest dress robes.  Do not embarrass me by skimping on the quality.  Cost is not an issue.  I do not want to see you in anything from the racks on the right.”

Snape’s black eyes narrowed.  He always bought from the racks on the right; they were the only robes he could usually afford.  “Cissy isn’t going to try and set me up with someone again, is she?”

“No,” whispered Lucius, “but I am.”


End file.
